


Coming out is...

by CaptainLokii



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 5+1 Things, Abuse, Assault, Bad Parenting, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Multi, Religious Conflict, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLokii/pseuds/CaptainLokii
Summary: Choi Yeonjun new he was gay from an early age.Choi Soobin figured out his sexuality when a beautiful boy swanned into his life.Choi Beomgyu was ashamed and needed help.Kai Huening got his first crush.Kang Taehyun knew how to come out in style.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	1. Choi Yeonjun

**Author's Note:**

> Wifey no reading
> 
> A short 5 +1 of fluff for the most part 
> 
> I was thinking about how each boy would come out and what the reactions would be and it kid of stumbled out from there. 
> 
> I hope you like it

It wasn't a secret per say. He'd known it since for fucking ever. It wasn't exactly hard to miss. He was pretty sure everyone else probably knew from birth whilst he didn't know until he was about 8. He remembered watching a kids game show on the telly and the host of the show was this tall guy with pitch black eyes and soft dark hair and he'd been fascinated by him whilst his friends at school were all focused on his co-host a small petite brunette with doe eyes and pale skin. It took about 6 months after that to realise he didn't just think the man was cool but he thought he was really handsome to. 

He'd told his parents when he was 14 and back for the holidays from training. There had been a boy there who he'd had a bit of a crush on and when he'd told him he'd reacted badly and he'd been upset and like all boys did they sought out the comfort of their mother to make it better. His parents were liberal to say the least and had accepted him with open arms but warned him of the trouble it could cause him if he continued to pursue his dreams of being an idol. He'd cuddled them closer and promised to protect himself better in future. 

And he did. Right up until he was assigned to a band and met Choi Soobin. He was so much like that host all those years ago. He was taller than him with legs so long he could reach the moon and eyes as black as coal yet they sparkled like diamonds. He had squishy round cheeks that he wanted to poke really really badly and he was one of the prettiest people he had ever seen in his life. Oh dear god he was smitten in a heart beat. Being assigned to him was both the best thing and the worst thing that happened to him at the time. His crush knew no bounds and it was only made worse by having to spend all that time with him as they trained for their new group. 

He'd tried flirting with the boy but the only reaction he ever got from him was blushing a beautiful shade of pink and ducking away giggling. The only conclusion he'd got from that was the unfortunate realisation that the boy of his dreams was in fact a heterosexual and it was the biggest bummer of his life. 

His crush dwindled over the next 2 years and then they got to debut. Living together and learning each others bad habits didn't stop him from ever thinking he was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his life though his crush was a thing of the past. He had eyes and even a heterosexual could see Soobin was beautiful. 

A big downside to now living with 4 other boys is that nothing was ever truly private. Like ever. He was in the shower? Here comes Taehyun complaining he needs to brush his teeth before school. Trying to pick out an outfit to go hang out with some friends on their rare day off? Find that Beomgyu has raided half his wardrobe and he doesn't even want to wear it he's just being a brat. He's having a lay in because unlike those babies he's already finished school and doesn't have to get up first thing in the morning? Here comes Kai to give him a hug and tell him he couldn't wait to see him after school....okay that one he didn't mind so much because the kid was adorable but HE LIKED HIS SLEEP. Truly there was no such thing as being alone or having anything for himself when you lived with these adorable idiots. 

The biggest problem was the lack of privacy was that when he did finally manage to get just a little bit of 'alone time', just him his hand and his laptop. There was always the strong possibility that someone was juuust about to come barging in the door. This time he'd made sure the dorm was completely empty. The others were all at school and he didn't have to do anything for another few hours. 

He turned on his laptop and loaded up his favourite porno and watched for a bit. He liked to watch for a while before he even removed his trousers but after about two weeks of nothing because they'd had time off school so they wouldn't leave him alone for just a minute he'd started developing a chronic case of blue balls. This meant that there was no time for setting the mood watching two dudes make out for 20 minutes before they got down and dirty but instead his zipper came un done his lubed up hand gripped himself firmly and he skipped the video forward a few minutes to get to the good bit. 

He was just about to reach his climax when their bedroom door swung open and in ran Soobin “I'M SORRY HYUNG I FORGOT MAGHHHHHHHHHHH”. The boy screamed and covered his eyes as he scrambled to cover himself and turn off the video because oh why oh why did he not use his headphones? And why did it have to be him? Of all of them why him? “SOOBIN LEARN TO KNOCK” he screeched sliding off the bed in a last ditch attempt at getting his trousers up. “I'M SORRY HYUNG I FORGOT MY BAG I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'D BE DOING....THAT. OH MY GOD” “Stop screaming Soobin”. He sighed finally adjusting himself decently and getting back onto the bed with a carefully placed pillow. “You can open your eyes now” “I'm not sure I want to” “Soobin”. The taller boy peaked out from between his fingers to check it was safe and let his hand drop to his side. His cheeks were redder than Taehyuns hair currently was and that was saying something. “I didn't know....I'm sorry hyung...I'll knock in future” he sighed and smacked his head against the wall behind him “It's okay Soobinnie. It's your room to I should've been more considerate” Why was his life like this? Why? 

Would now be the acceptable time to jump out the window? They were only one floor up but it was enough right? Enough to give a concussion so he forgets this entire life and can go rebuild a new one elsewhere and never have to remember the fact his band mate, best friend and former crush just walked in on him jacking it to two dudes fucking. “aghhhhhhhh” he screamed flopping forward so his head was buried deep into the discarded duvet. 

“um...hyung?” Soobin asked “aghhhhhhhhhhhh” he screamed again “It's okay hyung....about....you know....what you were watching....I won't tell....”. Oh for fucks sake. Why did Soobin have to be so fucking nice all the time? HE was the one who had just scarred the boy for life and yet he was trying to make him feel better because he now knows that he likes dudes? Fuck. “Hyung?” Soobin asked putting a warm hand on his back “Are you okay?”. 

“no...yes...no...” he sighed un burying himself from his comfy tomb “I'm sorry you had to see that.” so here was about to break his promise to his mum after apparently not learning his lesson last time. “I...I don't care if people know....not about the wanking thing....about the guys thing...at least not you guys”. He waited for the reaction he always got from straight dudes. Lots of gagging and yelling and telling him he was sick or disgusting. The usual rubbish. But it didn't come. Soobin just kept rubbing his back “I kind of figured you liked guys but I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong or you weren't ready to tell us yet. Didn't expect it to get confirmed like this though...” Soobin was blushing again and it was ridiculously cute for what was turning out to be the most awkward few minutes of his life. “So are you like gay? Bi? What?” he asked gently. “gay” he said with certainty “110% gay with extra sides of homosexuality and queerness for dessert” Soobin burst out laughing which set him off to and the situation got only slightly less awkward.

“You know we love you right Yeonjunie? You're our hyung and we accept you no matter what? They won't care if you're gay either if you ever want to tell them?” It was no shock to him why Soobin had been chosen as the leader over him. Age didn't matter when you had a heart as pure and a brain as bright as Soobin did. His personality fitted his face perfectly. Utterly beautiful. “I know Soobinnie...Maybe I will tell them?”. They talked a bit more before Soobin really had to leave for school or he'd miss the last bus and by that point he really wasn't all that keen on the idea of continuing where he left off. Instead he spent the rest of the day composing what he was going to say to the rest of his brothers later when they came home and he could finally tell them that he Choi Yeonjun was a flaming homosexual. 

It went just as well as Soobin said it would. It also encouraged little Kai's desire to hug him more which he claimed was his way of showing his support. He was pretty sure he was just making excuses to be more cuddly than he already was. As usual he didn't mind one little bit.

He loved his band members.


	2. Choi Beomgyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu was raised in a strict religious household and now the beliefs he'd never questioned were conflicting with who he was. He didn't know what to do.

He'd been raised in a devout catholic household. He'd spent his entire childhood trying to be a good boy his parents would be proud of. He tried hard in school even when his grades weren't at their best his parents appreciated his efforts. He practised hard at all after school activities they asked him to join and attended church every single Sunday without fail and even attended confession without being asked. 

The problem was he had a lot to confess and none of it he could tell without risking the wrath of both the church and his family. 

Worst of all he wasn't sure he even believed in god any more because why would such an all loving being curse him with something that the church considered to be so sinful they were damned to hell for eternity for it.

He got more freedom when they agreed to let him leave home and train to be an idol. They made him promise to continue attending church and be a good little catholic boy and not to be lead astray by wicked ways. He'd done his best. He avoided the bad boys his mother warned him about that smoked and drank even though they were far to young. He didn't stay up all night playing video games like he wanted to and he attended every extra training session he could. He didn't though attend church which meant every time he spoke to his mother he had to lie to her and tell her he did.

He'd made up an elaborate fantasy of what the church was like, who the priest was and what the parishioners were like and he hoped beyond all hope that his mother never decided to come visit him in Seoul to find out the truth. He never wanted to disappoint his mother.

Even after he was put into a band and they all moved in together and they became best friends and brothers he still tried to keep himself to himself. They were all good boys that never got into any trouble but he didn't want them to know that he was the one that was in trouble. He'd tried fixing it. He'd spent hours upon hours at night googling cures whilst hidden under his bed sheets and whilst plenty of places claimed they could cure him there was nothing scientific to say they could. He really was just cursed.

But then one day when he came home from school Yeonjun was waiting for them instead of already being at the studio ready to train. He was looking nervous and pacing the floor as he shared a glance with Soobin who smiled at him. Soobin made them all take a seat and told them to listen to what their hyung had to say. He'd thought given how nervous he looked he was going to say he was leaving the band or he was sick or something terrible but what he did say proved to be an even bigger shock than that. 

“I just wanted to tell you guys...because I love you all...I'm gay...” he'd said and white noise filled his brain. Had Yeonjun really just said that he was gay? But he was so perfect? Top of his class in every aspect of training and by far the most talented among them. He was loved by everyone and had more friends than he could count. How could HE be cursed with something so wrong? 

His head buzzed so loud initially he missed Kai screaming and jumping up and down to hug Yeonjun. It was only when he bounced so hard he almost toppled down on top of him and bringing Yeonjun with him did he snap out of it. “I'm proud of you Yeonjunnniiiie” Kai singsonged hugging their eldest member “We love youuuu” he continued. Yeonjun was laughing and pretending to fight off their youngests affection but there was no effort behind his movement. “We really do love you hyung” Taehyun said quickly hugging Yeonjuns side then helping him pry him free of Hyuka's grasp. 

When he was on his feet again Yeonjun gave him a quick glance as if waiting for him to speak but he didn't know what to say. Everything he'd been taught growing up was that it was something bad and shameful but then why were the others so happy for him? Why were they telling him they were proud that he was now going to hell? “Beomgyu?” Soobin asked “You okay?” how do you answer that? 'yes hyung im just having a crisis because everything I've ever been taught about a god I don't actually believe in any more is telling me I should hate Yeonjun right now for the same reasons I hate myself but I can't hate him and no one else is reacting the way I thought they would so now I don't know what to think' he settled for “I'm fine Soobinnie...Love you Yeonjun” he said giving him a quick but awkward hug. He stayed for a while longer so as not to be suspicious and then slipped out back into the dorm room. 

He had research he needed to do. 

He googled is homosexuality wrong and up came thousands of results. There were a few bad things here and there but most of it was so positive and nothing like anything he'd ever been taught. There were videos of pride parades all over the world which looked so joyous and filled with love and weren't the seedy abominations his parents had told him they were. There were photos of families with two mums or two dads with adorable children living beautiful happy lives together. None of it seemed wrong. So why was his head telling him it was wrong? 

He googled 'am I going to hell for being gay' next and the results were much the same. There were detailed articles about the problems religion had caused gay people who'd grown up in the church and so many horrific talks of suicides and addictions and horrible horrible things that had happened to people who had tried to escape from their old lives. Was their sexuality to blame for that or the church? His church had never been bad to him but then they'd never known he was...like that... if they had known would they have kicked him out? Would his parents speak to him any more? Would he end up dead or addicted to drugs? He hadn't even kissed a boy before...he was to scared of gods wrath and the of society's wrath to even try. He dreamt of it. Of plush lips against his and of big hands cupping his face but then he'd wake up feeling sick because his brain kept telling him it was wrong. 

He wanted his mum. He wanted his mum to make everything better and make all the bad thoughts go away but then she'd ask questions and he didn't want to lie to her any more so then he'd lose her and he'd be on his own. He knew that his band mates wouldn't abandon him if they knew. Not with how they'd treated Yeonjun but he couldn't tell them. He didn't know what to do. 

He slammed the phone down and it slid out from under the duvet. He curled up into a ball clutching his teddy close and cried. He didn't like it. He didn't like feeling like everything about him was wrong. He wanted to be happy and carefree like Yeonjun was. Instead he had to monitor his every move from his voice to his gestures so no one knew what he was. So his parents never found out he was damned. 

“Gyu?” a voice whispered from outside his duvet. The owner of the voice sat down on the edge of the bed. He curled up tighter and tried to hide his tears into his bears tummy. “Beomgyu?” the voice said again. “Beomgyu your phone was on the floor...I saw what you googled”. No... no...this can't be happening...not like this....he didn't want it to end like this... “Gyu come here” The voice pulled down the bed sheets to reveal Yeonjun sitting there looking at him with sad eyes. “It's okay Beomgyu. You're okay” It didn't feel like it was okay. Everything felt wrong and he didn't like it. How could Yeonjun be so cool with this? “I don't want this” he whispered “it's not right” the final barrier holding all his emotions gave way and the tears flowed like a river as he cried and rocked himself back and forth clutching his teddy as tight as he could. “hey now. Come here Gyugyu” Yeonjun was pulling him up from the bed and getting behind him so he was now against his chest. “Gyu there isn't anything wrong with liking boys. It's natural” “But the bible...” “Is a story just like all those books stacked up by Soobin's bed. It's not real.”. “But my mum will hate me” Yeonjun hugged him closer “Your mum if shes a decent person will love you regardless of your sexuality or her beliefs. If shes worth even a second of your time she won't care but if she does then you don't need her. You have us and we are your family. Also I'm pretty sure my mum would adopt you in a heartbeat she's already fighting Soobin's mum for Kai”. He curled up tighter into Yeonjuns lap “But I want my mum. I want her to love me and she won't if I'm like this” Yeonjun rubbed his back with one hand and had another on his head soothing his hair “Your mother should love you regardless. I mean it Gyu if she is a good mum she will love you no matter what” He didn't believe him. His mum would always put her religion first over all of her children. God came first and they came second. “Can't I just get better?” he asked. He knew the answer was no. He'd done so much research but he just wanted something. Any kind of hope that he could cling to that he wouldn't lose his whole family. “You aren't sick Beomgyu its not something that can be cured. You are perfect just how you are.” Yeonjun kissed the top of his head “Don't ever think of this as something bad. I never have and I never will and none of us will think bad of you for being gay either”. 

He say curled up in Yeonjuns lap crying for an age and the boy just held him rocking him until he stopped crying enough to talk. “Junnie?” he whispered “hmm?” “I'm gay” those were the first time he'd ever spoken those words out loud. He was gay. He was gay and it wasn't wrong, at least he didn't think it was, he wasn't sure yet but he wanted to find out. “I like boys” he could feel Yeonjun smiling against his hair “I'm proud of you Gyu”. The older boy squeezed him tight “I'm really really proud of you” “Can we...can we not tell the others? I don't want any one else to know...not yet...not till I've spoken to mum...”. Yeonjun kissed his head again “I won't tell a soul till you are ready. Everything is done at your pace and no one else has a right to change that. Love you Beomgyu” 

Yeonjun held him till he fell asleep and was still their wrapped around him when he woke up a few hours later. Someone had come in and put a blanket over them at some point. For the first time in his life he felt safe being himself.


	3. Choi Soobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin never cared about his sexuality. It was never an issue until now and now he just wanted to curl up under a blanket with some ice cream and watch romcoms and cry. Was that to much to ask for?

_soft lips were kissing along his jaw and down his neck as he lay in bed. The gentle kisses got hungrier the further down his body they got. They bit at his nipple making his back arch off the bed at the jolt of pleasure. The lips moved further down till they kissed the soft part of his tummy just above his waistband. He finally dared to open his eyes to look as his trousers were pulled down over his hips. He looked and saw pink hair and plush lips...he saw....Yeonjun..._

“AGHHH” he screamed jolting up out of bed. His chest was tight and his breathing heavy and not just from the fact his morning wood was pressing tight against his pyjamas. 

“Soobin?” “S'bin?” “Binnie?” three voices called with the mix of gentle snores from Taehyun who would sleep through a bomb going off. “What happened?” someone asked in the dark. It sounded like it was Beomgyu but he wasn't sure. “Go back to sleep its nothing” he promised laying back down. He was definitely not going to tell them the reason they were now all awake at god knows what time in the morning was because he just dreamt Yeonjun was about to suck his dick. “Did you have a nightmare Soobinnie-hyung?” Kai asked looking down from over his bunk his Bambi eyes bright in the dark. “I'm fine Kai go back to sleep”. “I can come give you cuddles? I'm good at cuddles! Cuddles make the nightmares go away!” Why was that boy so impossibly cute at all times? He's half a sleep and still trying to kill them all with cute. He could even hear both Yeonjun and Beomgyu saying 'aww' under their breath from their beds. “I'll have cuddles in the morning Kai go back to sleep you've got school. I'm sorry I woke you all up” He rolled over in bed to show the conversation was over and tried to will his boner away with the grossest thoughts he could muster. 

Everyone else appeared to go back to sleep as he could hear soft snores coming from the bunk beds opposite. He thought he was safe till he heard a soft thud and padding across the floor behind him. “Hyung?” Kai was out of bed. He turned to face him and saw he was holding one of his largest Molang dolls “have Molangie for tonight. He will protect you from bad dreams.” the boy pet the bunnies head a few times then kissed its nose and placed it on the bed beside him. “Goodnight hyung” he whispered and climbed back into his bed. 

He looked at Molang for a bit then pulled it into his arms. This was not happening. Yeonjun? Of all people? YEONJUN? AND WHY WAS HUENINGIE SO CUTE?

The next morning was much more awkward than he anticipated and yet he was the one making it awkward. After the initial cuddle fest with Kai who insisted he had to cuddle him for at least half an hour before he got ready for school even if it made him late he then had to face the rest of them in the kitchen. Taehyun was oblivious to the fact anything had happened and was just sipping his coffee at the table. Beomgyu was stuffing his face with cereal and clearly had only put half of what he ate into the bowl and the other half had come straight from the packet given the mess on the counter and down his shirt. Kai was hovering beside him 'just in case you need more cuddles hyung' and Yeonjun...oh god Yeonjun was just standing there like he hadn't been dreaming about his lips around his cock just a few hours prier.

This wasn't even a crisis in sexuality. He'd realised a few years ago he liked boys and dithered for a few more on whether or not he liked girls to. He'd decided he didn't but he'd possibly be able to make an acception for Bebe Rexha came calling. Given the impossibility of that happening he'd come to the conclusion that he was gay. There was no secret crush on another boy that made him realise or any big crisis at all really he'd just slowly come to the realisation that 'huh maybe I don't like girls' given society's belief that liking girls was the default for boys. 

He hadn't even really had a crush on a boy until about a year ago and woe is him of course it was on the one most unattainable person in the world. Yeonjun was beautiful in every way. Visually he was angelic and he sang like one to but he was also a kind and loving person even if he was weird as hell most of the time. He was goofy and silly and knew how to make them all laugh whenever they needed it and he couldn't really be blamed for falling for him could he? The problem with his crush only started after he walked in on him that time. Seeing his crush in a sexual situation as embarrassing as it had been in the moment had changed his whole mindset when it came to his crush. He never had a secret resentment about thinking Yeonjun was straight and therefore 'unattainable' but rather he knew the boy was gay as hell and he didn't stand a chance with anyone who looked like that. The boy had people falling over him everywhere he went and he never even seemed to realise the effect he had on people. 

He wasn't a particularly sexual person. He wasn't asexual but he wasn't some rampantly horny teenage boy like some of the other trainees they'd been in dorms with before TXT who couldn't go a few hours without popping a boner for literally no reason. But since that morning his dream had taken on a more sexual nature and it was more often than not that he'd wake up with an erection. Last night though was the first time there had ever been a face to those lips on his body. He'd dreamt of many situations with those lips to just simple kissing to...more intimate occasions that if he said aloud he'd probably blush from his toes to the tips of his ears but never had he seen who it was he dreamt was doing it. He should've known. Of course it would be him. 

“Soobinnie! Hope you got a good sleep after your nightmare!” Yeonjun said waving at him and offering him a cup of coffee. “eep!” he yelped and jumped a little at being spoken to drawing him out of his mind. Yeonjun looked at him with a raised eyebrow “You okay?” he nodded furiously at the older boy and took the cup and sat down and pretended the swirling brown liquid was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. “I gave him Molangie to help him sleep hyung! Molang protects me from nightmares so he wanted to protect Soobinnie to!” “aww that's very sweet Kai. Now you horrible lot hurry up and get ready for school or the managers will whip my ass for not being responsible again” Yeonjun yelled shooing the younger ones out of the kitchen and back to getting ready. “Soobin? You coming to the studio to train with me extra before this evening?” Yeonjun asked but he barely registered it because why oh why did Yeonjun after mention his ass? Now all he could think about was how small yet pert it was and how he kind of wanted to bite it. Was that weird? Not the fact it was his best friends ass but the fact he wanted to bite an ass? Well he supposed he'd dreamt of weirder things involving asses recently. “Soobin?” “hmm?” he asked being dragged from his thoughts “Label? You? Me? Training?” he looking up at the pink haired boy and probably looked completely gormless. “Yes?” “Did you hear anything I just said?” “yes?” he replied sheepishly. “Dude how bad was your nightmare last night that you're still out of it now? What was it this time? Zombies? Mummies? Titans?” Yeonjun teased. He rolled his eyes at him “I'm fine. Yeah I'll be there with you just let me get ready” he downed the last of his coffee and escaped for the peace and quiet of the bedroom...

“THATS MY PENCIL CASE GIVE IT BACK” “YOURS HAS THE PINK TAG MINES GOT THE BLUE THIS ONES MINE” “NO THAT ONES MINE! HES GOT THE PINK TAG YOU'VE GOT THE GREEN TAG AND I HAVE THE BLUE ONE” “ITS GOT MY SPECIAL PEN IN IT” “ONLY BECAUSE YOU JUST PUT IT IN THERE!” “I WANT MY PEN BACK” “NO ITS MINE NOW BECAUSE YOU TRIED STEALING MY PENCIL CASE” “BUT ITS MOLANG! TAEHYUN DONT LET HIM TAKE MY MOLANG” “GIVE HIM BACK HIS PEN NOW” “MAKE ME” “FINE”. What the fuck had he walked into. Taehyun and Beomgyu were wrestling on the floor and Kai was up on his bunk holding his dolphin and watching the two of them. “What he hell is going on in here? You're going to miss your bus if you don't leave soon and none of you are even in uniform yet!” all 3 boys froze and looked up at him. “Well?” he asked waiting on a explanation “Are you going to tell me why you're fighting?”. Hyuka pouted and pointed at Beomgyu “He stole my Molang pen. It's my special pen! It's got Molang on top!” he sighed and bent down to take the pen from Beomgyu's hand. “Here's your pen Kai. Now what about you two?” he glared down at the two boys on the floor who whilst they had stopped fighting neither had released the other from their hold. “Kai stole my pencil case” “No Kai thought my pencil case was his then Beomgyu stole my pencil case off him and wouldn't give him his pen back.” “NO! It's my pencil case!”. How the hell Beomgyu was meant to be only 3 months younger than him he didn't know. “Give me all three pencil cases now” he demanded holding out his hands. Taehyun got off the floor snatched the one out of Beomgyu's hand and handed him the other two. “Right. First off you're going to go get different pencil cases after school today so this doesn't happen again. Second Beomgyu don't steal Kai's things. Third all these pencil cases have your names on them so why are you fighting to begin with?” He turned the tags round to show that the pink tag had 'Kai Huening' written in English in an untidy scrawl with a penguin sticker on it. The blue tag had Kang Taehyun written on it and the green tag had Choi Beomgyu on it. He handed each one back to their respective owners “Now apologise to each other and go the hell to school”. He waited a little bit to make sure the fight didn't start again but soon the three boys were laughing and joking and actually getting ready so he left to try and get some peace in the bathroom instead. 

“Mummy mode came out then I see. Cute” Yeonjun said from behind him “shut up” he said trying to ignore the number 1 cause of his problems being right there. “Aww but I like it when you get all protective over the babies” he teased stepping into his personal space much closer than he needed him to be right now “It's kind of hot”. He yelped again and jumped away from Yeonjun who giggled at him “Aww you're so easy to fluster Soobinnie. Anyone would think you had a crush” Well there went the blushing from his toes t his ears “Shut up Yeonjun I need to get ready” He ran into the bathroom and definitely didn't consider if it was possible to drown yourself under the shower head. 

Rehearsals with just Yeonjun was usually a fun experience with more joking and talking than actual dancing but today it was torture. Did Yeonjun normally touch him this much? It felt like his hands were all over him now and they'd linger a bit longer than normal.

No, he told himself. This was just wishful thinking. That dream had put his mind all out of wack and Yeonjun was just being Yeonjun, an endless flirt. When they sat down to eat they shared their food as normal seeing as Yeonjun was the one who prepared it any way. But Yeonjun kept feeding him instead of letting him feed himself. He didn't know why he was picking up on these little things now. Yeonjun fed him loads of times he had a thing about feeding people as he thought it was cute. He joked about calling him the mum but he was the biggest mummy bear of them all. Once he'd even seen him make air plane noises at Kai which made the youngest boy laugh hysterically before he accepted the food. 

When they finished eating they were both to full to dance for a bit “You wanna take a nap?” Yeonjun suggested “We can both fit on the sofa if we snuggle?” oh god. “I can sleep on the floor. You be comfy spread out” “No come on Soobinnie we cuddle all the time lets share the sofa” But if we share the sofa and I fall asleep wrapped up in your arms I don't know what I'm going to dream about, he thought. He really didn't want to pop another boner when the cause of that boner was koalaing around his body. 

Yeonjun didn't seem to care and just dragged him to his feet and across to the sofa and before he knew it they were cuddled up together faces mere millimetres apart and he was scared to even breathe. “Why are you so tense today? Was the dream that bad?”. Yeonjun actually looked concerned “It wasn't a nightmare...I just didn't expect it...”. Yeonjun raised an eyebrow “You woke up screaming and have been acting weird around me all day. Did I kill you in your dream or something? Oh my god did you kill me? Soobinnie I am hurt! Why would you ever want to murder sweet innocent little old me?” they both burst out laughing. “No” he said through the giggles “It wasn't like that..I...You were there but it wasn't scary” oh god what had he said that for. “It wasn't scary, I was there and you woke up screaming? The fuck sort of dream was that? Oh my god did my Soobinnie have a dirty dream about me?” Yeonjun joked tickling him on the ribs. “Shut the fuck up Yeonjun” he said pushing the older boy away so he fell off the sofa “just leave it”. Yeonjun looked at him shocked “Soobin?” he asked clearly not used to seeing him like that. He didn't mean to push him off the sofa. He didn't mean to react angrily but Yeonjun was just joking about it like it was nothing. It wasn't nothing, not to him. He didn't want to be a joke to him. “Soobinnie?” Yeonjun asked again pulling himself off the floor and rubbing his now probably bruised hip. “What happened Soobin? Did I do something wrong?” God even his pout was beautiful. Everything he did made his heart flutter and it sucked. He couldn't even enjoy wishful thinking about a possibility of himself with Yeonjun because it was so outlandish and now he was making the man he l... the person he cared about most upset because he couldn't stop being weird for five minutes. 

“Soobin?” Yeonjuns hand was on his arm now and he flinched away. “Soobin?” the boy looked so upset now and he didn't know why. He hadn't done anything wrong this was all on his stupid brains fault. “I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable... I don't meant to”. What? Why would he think that? I mean yes he was making him uncomfortable but it wasn't his fault. “What? Why would you make me uncomfortable?” he asked. Yeonjun pouted more and hugged his arm against his body “Because I'm gay and you're straight...I didn't think you might be uncomfortable with flirting even if its a joke...I'm sorry, I won't do it again”. Wait he thought he was uncomfortable with him for being gay? He thought he was a homophobe even after what he'd said to him that day? Also he thought he was STRAIGHT? “Junnie...It's not that...I don't mind that...It's just...” he sighed and rubbed his eyes. How the fuck did he say this without coming across as an even bigger weirdo than he did already? “I'm not uncomfortable with you being gay. I'm gay to” Yeonjuns eyes went wide “I... I know you aren't... I know nothing could...”. He didn't know what to say to him but he didn't want him thinking he had an issue with him. “I did dream about you last night...like that...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to but I couldn't control it” his ears were burning so hot they felt like they were on fire. Yeonjun didn't seem to be fairing much better with the pink flush across his cheeks. “You...you dreamt about me?” he nodded “like... a wet dream?” he nodded again looking at his feet in shame. “What was I doing?” his head shot up in shock and he stared at Yeonjun in horror “What?” “What was I doing in your dream?” oh god oh god oh god. Smite me now what ever the hell is up there and if there's nothing then may a freak accident drop a plane engine on my head right now or a sinkhole open up and swallow me down. “Was I kissing you?” Yeonjun asked taking a step towards him “Was I touching you?” He could feel hot breath on his neck and he wanted to die. “Don't do this Yeonjun. It's not funny. I'll get over it but please don't make fun. Don't do that” It wasn't fair. He had no control over who he fell for and he wouldn't mock any of the others for it if the situation was reversed. He looked away from the boy in shame “I'll go home. You can train without me today. Just tell the others im sick.” he wanted to go curl up in a ball of shame on the sofa and watch trashy romcoms with a bowl of ice cream. 

He turned away to grab his coat and leave but Yeonjun took his hand and stopped him from going. “Soobin...I'm not making fun...I really want to know...what was I doing to you?” Yeonjun was blushing worse than him now. What the hell was going on? “Why does it matter Yeonjun? You don't like me like that. You thought I was straight until five minutes ago and then you thought I was a homophobe. Why does it matter?” He pulled his arm out of Yeonjuns grasp and grabbed his coat and left the studio. 

He knew he was stupid for getting a crush on Yeonjun of all people. He knew it was stupid to have even admitted he liked him and he knew it was stupid to have walked out like that. He needed to get at least 3 tubs of ice cream now. Was this what heart break felt like? Knowing the guy you fell for and one you considered a best friend at that made fun of you for a crush? It hurt like he'd always imagined it would. He hated it. 

“Soobin stop” Yeonjun said running to catch up with him half coat on. “Come back. Lets talk about this” “No Yeonjun. I get it. You don't feel the same way and you think I'm weird. That's fine but please stop making fun. Just let me go home and just... I don't want to be here right now”. Great now he was fucking crying in the middle of a corridor where anyone could walk past any minute. “Just leave me alone” he turned away and kept walking down the corridor. 

“I do feel the same” Yeonjun said in a barely audible whisper making him freeze on the spot. “I feel the same”. His face burned red hot again but not from embarrassment. “Stop making fun of me Yeonjun. Stop messing with my feelings. Don't pretend you have feelings for me just so you can laugh about it later. Just don't” he yelled at the older boy. “Don't do that to me, please” his anger ended in a whimper “I didn't mean to fall for you”. 

“Soobin, I fell for you the second I met you. I've spent all this time pretending I was over it and trying to move on but I can't. You're so special and beautiful and the biggest dork in existence and I love everything about you. I'm not messing with you. I wouldn't do that to you. I'm sorry if I made you feel like that but I don't know how to do this sort of thing. Last time I told someone it didn't go well...I like you Choi Soobin. A lot.” He didn't mean it. He couldn't mean it. People like Yeonjun don't like people like him. Yeonjun could get literally any man he wanted and guys like that don't fall for nerds like him. “I wouldn't lie to you Soobin. I like you” Yeonjun walked towards him slowly and raised a delicate hand to wipe the tears off his cheek. “I like you Soobin. I promise you. How could I not? You're perfect” “You don't mean that. You don't”. He pressed their heads together “I mean it Soobinnie. Believe me, please. Believe me”. He sounded so sincere... “I believe you” he whispered “I believe you”.

They stood together heads pressed against each others and eyes shut just holding each other trying to adjust to the fact this was really happening. There was so much they'd need to think about in the future with that what ifs about if things went south but right now it didn't matter. “Can I kiss you?” Yeonjun asked finally pulling their heads apart and it felt like his voice had been taken away so he just nodded. Yeonjun cupped his face in his hand and pressed their lips together. All the air went out of his lungs at once. His kiss was nothing like what he'd dreamt it was it was so much more. His lips were softer than his imagination could comprehend and it felt like electricity was sparking everywhere. He couldn't process all the emotions he felt right now there was time for that later for now he just focused on kissing the beautiful boy before him. He tried to resist pinching himself in case it was just a dream. 

This was actually happening. It wasn't a dream.

“Aww aren't they cute? Puppy love” a voice said from behind them. They jumped apart like they'd been electrocuted for real and faced the source of the voice. Park Jimin was standing there with Jin, Jungkook and Yoongi and they were all staring at them. Shit. “Aren't they cute hyung?” Jungkook said nudging Jin who shoved him back then put an arm round him. “very cute” he agreed. 

Of fucking course his first kiss got walked in on by BTS of all people. “Um...Hyungs...We can explain...” he started but Yoongi raised a hand to silence him. “Nothing to explain. Jimin's right you're cute and its sickening. Do you know how hard it is living with these two and their sickeningly sweet puppy love bullshit?” He punched Jimin and Jungkook on the arms who grinned then held hands. “Be careful and don't hurt each other and perhaps don't make out in the corridor and there is no issue here.” he said and they all walked past them like nothing had happened. Jungkook and Jimin still held hands swinging their arms as they walked. Yoongi grumbled something about “cute little shits” and “trying to warm my cold dead heart” as he walked past. 

“So...” Yeonjun said still in an equally shocked state as him. “so...I've come out...confessed to a crush...had my first crush and been caught out by people all in one day....I need ice cream” he sighed. Today had been a lot and he needed ice cream if he was going to survive practice later. 

“Wait..that was your first kiss? You? Really? Did none of those boys at your school have eyes?” he rolled his eyes at Yeonjun and shoved him. “shut up. Your fault. Apologise with ice cream” he said and the boys eyes lit up “okay. Ice cream it is.” He held out his hand which he took gladly and they went off in search of ice cream. 

How had he got this lucky?


	4. HueningKai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is making their maknae all giggly and cute and he won't tell them why
> 
> Beomgyu and Taehyun are suspicious
> 
> Soobin and Yeonjun just want him to be happy

“What's he giggling at?” Beomgyu asked as as the four of them gathered in the kitchen watching their youngest member on the sofa giggling as he typed away at his phone. “He's been like this for two weeks now and every time I ask why he giggles and says its nothing. He looks happy...to happy..I don't trust it” Beomgyu watching warily. Taehyun rolled his eyes at shoved him with his hip “Shut up he's always happy unless you start on him.” “Well do you know what he's giggling at?” “No I asked him multiple times and he told me he couldn't tell me”. “See! If he's not even telling you what it is then how can it be a good thing?” Beomgyu argued. The eldest of their maknaes pretended to be uncaring and harsh but they all knew that he was actually pretty terrible at hiding how much he cared about Kai and was often more protective than all of them combined when it came to his safety. 

“We should steal his phone. Check its not something bad just in case” “We aren't stealing his phone Gyu. He will tell us what he's up to if he wants to. Anyway its Kai it's not like he ever does anything bad to begin with” Soobin told the younger boy. He had a point, from all the time he'd known Kai he couldn't remember any time he'd actually done anything bad bad. He'd fought with Beomgyu and Taehyun plenty of times but was never the one to start or finish it and he'd definitely been told off for staying up past his bed time playing on his phone but none of that could be considered 'bad'. 

He had figured their maknae had finally made friends at school that weren't Taehyun. It had taken a while since Taehyun had graduated leaving him as the only boy left in school and he wasn't that great at socialising but slowly he'd come more out of his shell and he'd mentioned a few peoples names over dinner a few times. He was glad for it as they'd all been a little worried about him spending his last time at school all on his own. He didn't want him dropping out like Soobin did. 

“Soobinnie is it alright if I'm a little late to practice after school tomorrow?” Kai asked looking up from the sofa a smile still spread across his face. “How late is a little?” “Only an hour I promise! I'll make up for it on my own after!” he was holding his phone close to his chest as he pleaded with their leader. “Fine but only an hour or the managers will be angry. If you get caught its on you” “THANK YOU HYUNG” Kai cheered and jumped up “I'm going to go to bed now! Sleep makes the next day come quicker!” with that he ran out the room. 

“I still don't like it” “You never like anything” “Shut the fuck up Taehyun” “What you going to do about it?” “Shave your head whilst you sleep” “And then you'd be jealous I'm still hotter than you” “Would not” “would to!” “not!” “to!”. “SHUT UP YOU TWO” he yelled at the bickering pair “Go to your rooms or something and shut up”. They glared at each other but left shoving each other on the way. 

They'd moved dorms recently and finally they weren't all crammed into one room. Taehyun and Kai shared one bedroom and Soobin and Beomgyu officially shared another though Soobin spent most nights in his room which he'd been given to himself for being the eldest. Only nights he went to his bed now were when the managers were coming round early and he thought he might oversleep and get them caught. 

“So what do you think he's up to?” Soobin asked resting his head on his shoulder “He really is acting weird” “I don't think its anything to worry about. I think he's finally found some friends that aren't us is all”. “mmm that would be nice” Yeonjun said yawning as he leaned into him more. “Can we go to bed now? I'm tired” Soobin looked adorable when he was tired. His eyes got all puffy like his cheeks were and he always looked adorably bewildered as he cuddled up to him. “Come on sleepy head” he said leading his boyfriend back to their room. It had been months now and he still couldn't believe he was able to call him that. Choi Soobin was his boyfriend. 

“Noona?” a voice asked stirring him from the joys of sleep whilst curled up in the arms of the man he loves “Yeonjunie? Noona?” the voice whispers louder. He opens his eyes to see Kai kneeling beside his bed with a giant Molang in his arms “What's wrong? Are you sick? Is someone hurt?” He shifted out of Soobin's arms who stirred awake beside him. “Junnie?” he asked sitting up to. “I wanted to ask you a question...” Kai said nervously biting at his lip. He looked over at the clock to see it was 4am “Couldn't you have asked it in the morning? It's to early Kai come onnnn” he whined putting his head back into the pillow. “I couldn't sleep... and I didn't want Taehyun and Beomgyu to hear cos they'd make fun of me..” he sounded really nervous and not himself. Maybe he was sick? He sure didn't look like he'd slept any even when he'd gone to bed early. He shifted over in the bed slightly and Soobin moved closer to the wall and he pulled the duvet back so Kai could climb in “Come on then. Get in” He'd always liked climbing into Soobin's bed when he needed comfort but since Soobin didn't spend much time in his own bed any more he'd taken to sneaking into theirs in the middle of the night and if he couldn't fit he'd just curl up at the bottom cuddled up to a plushy. He climbed in and they both immediately wrapped an arm over his middle once the duvet was back up to their necks. “What did you want to ask?” Kai was still biting his lip nervously and he sunk further into the bed “Promise you won't laugh?” he had that dopey smile on his face now as well as looking nervous. “Promise” they both said. He pulled at Molang's ear a bit before speaking “How do I tell someone I like them?” he asked. He couldn't see that well in the dark but if the light was on he could guarantee Kai's pale skin was bright pink now. 

So that was why he'd been so engrossed in his phone lately. Little baby Kai had a crush and was messaging her all day. “Aww Kai that's so cute. What's she like? Is she pretty? Is she cute? What's her name?” he asked giving the boy a tickle on the ribs to make him laugh. “'m not telling! I just need to know how to tell someone I like them... I haven't liked anyone before but they're really nice” yep he was definitely blushing. “Are they just nice?” Soobin asked, he could feel him rubbing soothing circles on Kai's tummy. “They're really pretty and kind and they have pretty hair black hair that reaches their shoulders and they like Molang!” of course Molang was a factor in all of this. “Aww cute” Soobin said sleepily cuddling closer to him. “But I don't know how to tell anyone I like them? You told each other you like each other so how do I do it?”. It had been an interesting conversation telling the others they were dating. Taehyun had laughed because according to him they'd been 'pussy footing around each other for ages now' and was glad they finally got it together. Beomgyu had been silent still not fully ready to accept himself. He'd come to his room later that night and cried telling him he was happy for them but he was scared he'd never be ready to have that connection with someone. He'd held the boy and let him cry out his frustrations until he fell asleep. Kai on the other hand was over joyed with them being together and said that they now 'really were like his mum and dad' and that they were his favourite couple ever but had quickly changed his mind when he walked in on them making out once and had run away in horror because 'ew gross no one wants to see their parents kissing'. 

“Noona?” Kai asked “I...they make me feel special...every time I see them I get this weird fluttery feeling in my tummy.” aww he definitely had a crush. “Is that why you want to be late for practice tomorrow? You're going to tell them? Kai nodded “Do you know if they like you back?” “I think so? They laugh and go all red when I tell them they're pretty...we sit together at lunch just us and we talk every day even when we aren't at school.” It wasn't conclusive evidence but Kai didn't make friends easily so this girl must be special if he likes her. “Have you considered just asking her on a date? Ask if she wants to go to the cinema or something?” he suggests. “Is that what you did with Soobinnie?” he forgot he hadn't told them how their relationship came about... “No he accosted me in a corridor, made me cry then kissed me” Soobin murmured now mostly asleep. “That....doesn't sound very romantic...” “It was afterwards...well after we got caught kissing by BTS...” “YOU GOT CAUGHT BY BTS?” “Shh Kai! Soobin go to sleep” he begged before he spilled any more facts the world didn't need to know. “Just talk to her after school tomorrow Kai. Tell her you really like her and wanted to know if she'd like to go on a date with you. If she says yes that's awesome! If she says no then maybe you can just be really good friends” He didn't seem to like the advice of what he could do if the girl didn't like him back. “I'm sure she likes you back Hueningie. How could she not you're adorable” He squeezed him tight. “Now go to sleep and get some rest. You don't want to be looking all sleepy when you go and woo your fair maiden tomorrow do you?” Kai giggled and cuddled up closer with Molang firmly in his grasp. “Goodnight. I love you guys” he whispered “We love you to” he kissed the top of the boys head and soon they were fast asleep again.

~~

At practice the next day they waited for Kai to come back from his mission of love. He still had about 25 minutes before he would be considered late so they were very surprised when the door slammed open and with it came the stomping feet of Kai Kamal Huening. He threw his bag down on the floor with his hood pulled up high and stomped over to the sofa and sat down heavily. He crossed his arms over his body and brought his knees up to his chest and sat perfectly still. Beomgyu and Taehyun were sharing confused glances and Soobin was clearly thinking the same as he was. The girl hadn't felt the same way and now their little Ningning was upset. “Can you two go and get some coffee for all of us? Take my card and get some cakes to.” he said firmly to the two other maknaes. Beomgyu looked ready to argue but Taehyun clearly understood he was telling them to get the fuck out now so he dragged Beomgyu with him. 

“Kai? You want to talk about it?” he asked. He and Soobin went and sat either side of him on the sofa but he just curled further in on himself. “What happened?” he asked again and tried to put his hand on his back but he flinched away. Kai didn't normally avoid physical contact when he was upset. Normally he'd do anything to get a cuddle when he was sad. Soobin looked equally as worried. “She didn't react well to you asking her out then?” Soobin asked gently “It's okay Kai. Not every single one of your crushes will like you back. I know it hurts but there will be other girls.” Kai made a little whimpering noise and hugged his knees and rocket slightly. “It can't have been that bad. Come on tell us what happened and we can try and make it better? Shall I text Taehyun and get him to bring you back some grape juice to? Kai shook his head “Don't want anything” he grumbled. His voice sounded weird like he'd cried heavily and now his throat was raw. 

He tried to reach out for the poor boy again but again he flinched away from being touched. He looked up at Soobin who looked equally as worried. How mad at this girl been that he was this upset? What if she'd been stringing him along because he was an idol and now she'd got a story to tell other people out of him she'd dropped him like hot cakes. Oh if she had he'd be at that school first thing in the morning and she'd be kicked out before she even got t first period. “Kai at least let us see you? It's so hot in here any way you must be boiling in that. You don't have to hide your crying from us you know that.” Soobin tried to pull the boys hood back but Kai grabbed hold of either side and pulled it further down over his head “NO!” he yelled and whimpered again. He sounded like he was in pain...he was hiding his face and sounded like he was in pain... “Kai, take off your hood now” he ordered “Let me see your face” “no!” “Kai Kamal Huening let me see your face” he demanded. Soobin looked confused at his sudden aggressive tone “Yeonjun it's not that serious he's just upset” “Let us see your face Kai” he demanded again ignoring Soobin's words “Let us see what you're hiding” The boy shook his head and cried pulling the hood further down. Soobin clearly now cottoning on to why he was demanding he remove his hood “Hueningie? Are you hurt?” he asked and Kai stilled. “Oh Kai, let me look at it okay?” Kai slowly lowered his hood and looked up at them with wide tearful Bambi eyes. His cheek was bruised as was his eye and his lip and nose had clearly been bleeding. “What the fuck? She hit you? Kai you're bleeding!” He yelled leaning in to look closer at his injuries. His cheek looked swollen to so he'd probably have to go and get an x ray just in case. The managers weren't going to be pleased. 

“Don't yell at him Junie he's upset. Kai was it the girl you liked that hit you or was it someone else? Were you attacked on your way home?” he asked gently pulling the boy against him who no longer resisted. Tears were running down his wounded face and he looked so upset it broke his heart. He was going to kill whoever laid a hand on him. 

“He called me a faggot...he said I made him sick” he cried. Oh... “He said people like me deserve to get killed Noona. I thought he was going to...he yelled so much...he kept kicking me...I thought he liked me...I thought...” Oh he was definitely going to spend the next 40 years of his life in jail and it would be worth every second. “Why didn't he like me?” the poor boy cried harder and tried to wipe at his tears which made him flinch with pain as he touched his sore eye. 

“oh Ningie” Soobin said rubbing the boys hair “It's not your fault an you are none of those things. You're a good boy and hes an asshole. No one should ever hurt someone like that especially not when they'd done nothing wrong” “But he said I was disgusting...” “No Kai! You listen to me. That boy was evil” He said moving so he was kneeling in front of him so he could look him straight in the eyes “He didn't deserve you any way. He should never have spoken to you like that and he definitely should never have hurt you like this. I'm sorry your first crush ended up being an asshole but I promise in future it won't be like this. Not everyone is as big a bastard as him”. “I don't want another crush. I just want to go home to Molang” he whispered.

He was nervously chewing on the strings of his hoody even though it visibly pained his split lip till it started bleeding again. “Don't do that. Come on you're bleeding again let me get you a tissue. We're going to have to call the managers. You need to go to hospital and probably the police to but for now we worry about making sure nothings broken. Okay?” “No! I don't want anyone else to know! Can't we just go home? I want Molangie...”. He was going to rip that bastard limb from limb for hurting little Kai. “You have to get seen by a doctor” Soobin said “People are going to notice if you turn up with a black eye and split lip. That boy needs punishing for what he's done and the best way to do that is to go to the police.” Kai changed from chewing his hoody string to rubbing at Soobin's tummy slowly who accepted it without complaint. “But then they'll know I liked a boy...won't they be angry?” “They don't have to know that part. As far as they're concerned you were attacked by a bully at school and that's all they need to know.” 

“COFFEEEEE” came the call from the door “COFFEEE AND CAKE!” both boys singsonged as they walked back in carrying cups and a cake tray. “Take your pick whilst its ho....what the fuck happened to you?” Taehyun said when he caught sight of his best friend. “Woah...” Beomgyu said in shock almost dropping his cups “Who did that to you?” he demanded immediately. “Who did it and where can we find them?” “Someone hurt you? Who? I'll kill them” Taehyun agreed. Kai whimpered and cuddled up further to Soobin pulling his hood over his face again. “Not now you two. Can one of you go and get one of the managers? Kai needs to go to the hospital” Beomgyu shoved his things at Taehyun who juggled to catch them and ran out the door. 

A few minutes later Beomgyu returned with a breathless manager in tow “Hyung, Kai needs to go to a hospital. A bully at school attacked him” He said so Kai didn't have to speak. He pulled his hood back enough to reveal the extent of his injuries then let it fall back so the poor boy could have his privacy. “I'll have a company car at the front door in fifteen minutes. You will need to make a statement to the police. I will notify Bang PD about this and we shall make sure the bully feels the full extent of the law.” Good, he thought to himself. If he wasn't allowed to kill him then he'd have to spend some time in jail then and never be able to get a decent job again. The manager left to go and organise everything and left them to get ready to go to the hospital. 

“I'll go with him. You three go back to the dorms. If they want to keep him in I'll call you to bring him a change of clothes and I'll sleep in the bedside chair.” he told them as he helped Kai out of his chair. The poor boy was still crying as they walked down the corridor together “I want Molang” he whimpered repeatedly as they walked to the car “I know Kai. You can have Molang soon I promise”. 

They waited in the artists entrance for the car to arrive when a voice called from behind them “Yeonjun! Hey! How're you doing?” He turned around and Hoseok was walking down the corridor “Hey hyung...I'm good...just waiting for a car”. Kai was leaning into him and shivering as he cried. “Kai?” Hoseok asked noticing something wasn't right “What's wrong?” Kai whimpered and put his hand up to hide his face more. “He needs to go to the hospital. He was hurt by a bully at school. Managers are sorting out everything.” Hoseok looked horrified at the news “Kai, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?” Kai shook his head “I want to go home. I want Molang. Please can I just go home Noona?” Hoseok didn't react to the unusual use of honorifics but instead kept looking sympathetically at Kai. “Is your wolf still in my office?” he asked gently by Kai shook his head “hmm hang on one second” he pulled out his phone and typed something. Within seconds his phone dinged and he smiled at the reply. Not even thirty seconds after that Jin was running down the corridor towards him holding a large plushy sheep thing. He handed it over to Hoseok who thanked him. “Kai? I know it's not your Molang but Jin says you can have his RJ plushy to keep you company till you can go home to Molang?” He held the doll out for Kai to take. Kai peaked out from behind his hood enough that both men could see the injuries to his face. They did their best to hide their reaction but he could still see the worry and anger in both their eyes. Bang PD would be getting a lot of calls today he figured. 

Kai looked at the doll warily then reached out gently to take it. He squished it a little in his hands to judge its softness then pulled it close against him and buried his face into it “Thank you hyungs” he said into the doll 'fur'. The car pulled up outside behind them “Come on Kai we have to go. Thank you both for this” he said gesturing to the doll. “It's no problem. You feel better soon Kai. You know you're always welcome in our offices if you ever want to come hang out” Kai bowed weakly to them and he gently lead the boy out into the car. He was really glad that Hoseok had come past in that moment. Having something like RJ to cuddle would make it slightly more bearable for him as they waited for what ever the hospital and police needed him to do. 

~~

They spent about five hours at the hospital whilst tests were done and his wounds were cleaned. Thankfully his nose wasn't broken neither was his cheekbone or eye socket but his lip did require two stitches and he had a slight concussion but not enough to keep him in over night. Another scan showed he had two broken ribs from the assault and when he saw the boot shaped bruise on Kai's chest he'd mentally thought about all the graphic ways he could make that boy suffer. 

After they were released from the hospital their manager was waiting for them with a car and took them to the police station where five of Big Hit's lawyers were waiting for them. Kai had to make a statement without him there as only legal aid were allowed in but they'd allowed him to take RJ with him. They then had to take photographs of his injuries to go alongside the scan and medical statements. Kai had resisted at first until they agreed to let him come to and thankfully the process only took a minute or two and he was allowed to up his clothes back on. 

On the way out the manager assured them that the boy would never come near him again and they'd make a statement to the fans in the morning to explain his absence as his ribs healed and then his bruises as they faded. Kai didn't seem to process what was being said as he stuck close to his side hugging the sheep doll. 

The manager dropped them back at the dorm and quietly had a word with him about options for therapy if Kai needed them. He promised he'd bring it up with him in a few days when things were more settled and get back to him. Inside the dorm the other three were waiting for them and darted out of their seats the moment he door opened. “Kai come sit down” Taehyun insisted leading him over to the sofa. “Do you want a blanket? A drink? Food?” he asked clearly so worried about his best friend. “Molang” was all Kai said but Taehyun immediately ran to their shared room and returned with the plushie and handed it to Kai who took it gladly and let it replace the sheep doll. He picked RJ up and put it in another chair so it could be returned safely to Jin-hyung in the morning. 

Taehyun sat down besides Kai and Beomgyu took his other side. They both asked him constantly if he wanted something or needed anything or if he wanted to play a game but after his initial request for Molang all he did was shake his head. 

They managed to persuade him to have some chicken noodle soup for dinner seeing as it was almost 2am by now and within minutes of them all finishing the three maknae were asleep on each others shoulders on the sofa. 

Soobin grabbed a blanket off the back of their sofa and put it over the boys. “Do you think its possible to hire someone to kill someone in prison? Without getting caught I mean?” Soobin asked him. He'd never heard Soobin ever say anything even remotely violent before. He never thought he even had the ability to be aggressive. “Because right now I really do want that bastard to suffer a really slow and painful death”. Soobin came back over to him and sat in his lap “Why would anyone want to hurt him? He's so innocent. Jail isn't enough for people like him” “I'm pretty sure we just have to get Beomgyu in a room with him for five minutes and they'd never find any trace of a body let alone a murder”. He wasn't joking either. Beomgyu was probably already plotting a way to get him destroyed in jail even if the plan didn't come to fruition. He loved his little brother as much as he claimed he didn't. 

“Do you think he'll be okay?” Soobin asked gnawing at his lip as he watched the sleeping boys. “I think he will be. Just give him time. Lots of love and time.” Soobin nodded and curled up against him more “Do you think we should sleep out here tonight? Just in case?” he asked. He was glad he did because he didn't feel like leaving Kai unattended for even a minute right now. His mother hen streak was out in full force right now. “I'll go get some more blankets.” he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend gently who slid off his lap onto the sofa so he could stand “He's going to be okay Soobinnie. We'll make it okay” he promised. Soobin nodded bet continued to watch the younger boy. 

He was damn well going to make sure their bubbly playful little maknae was okay if it was the last thing he did.


	5. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Kai cope with his assault and with the ensuing court case? 
> 
> How does each member cope with coming out to their parents and the consequences of such?

Kai's assault didn't manage to stay secret from the press like they'd hoped so the statement was released. The boy in question was arrested for assault though sadly not for a hate crime like he and Soobin wished he could be. They ended up having to take Kai out of school due to both the press camping outside during the whole ordeal of 'an idol being violently attacked by a school bully' with even wilder claims about injuries than the ones that already happened but also because the anxiety about other students treating him the same way or somehow finding out why he was attacked put him right back at square one socially. The worst part thought had been his dad finding out what happened. 

~~

The morning after the attack he'd not spoken a word to anyone but clung to the side of whoever was closest till they had to leave to do something else. He barely touched his food and didn't do his usual run around of trying to gather things he'd forgotten before they left for practice. Nor did he resist at all when Soobin handed him his pain medication and a glass of grape juice. He would be off for a few weeks because of his ribs but they didn't dare leave him on his own for the time being, not that he'd let them anyhow with the way he held tightly on to the sleeve of Taehyun's coat. Their managers had agreed to let him come in if he watched only and went home if he was tired or in pain. 

The first session had been hard on him both because he couldn't take part and because he jumped at every little sound. When Taehyun accidentality knocked a water bottle off the table and it landed lid down the noise it made sent Kai into a panic attack as he clutched tightly to Molang. They'd brought both Molang and RJ along with them that day so they could return the sheep to Jin-hyung after training. After they'd managed to get Kai to calm down he'd suggested they go and see Jin earlier whilst the others set up for the next song so they could return the plushie. 

Jin and Hoseok were sat with Yoongi and Namjoon watching their own maknaes play video games across the cafeteria when they arrived. “Hey hyungs” he'd said “We brought RJ back for you” he put the doll on the table they were seated at. “Thank you for yesterday it really helped Kai deal with everything”. Kai still was shaking at his side and head still hid beneath a hood “Hey guys, How're you feeling today? Did the managers tell you any news?” Hoseok asked getting up from his seat and pulling two more chairs over for him and Kai. “No we haven't heard anything yet. Hopefully tonight?” Kai pulled his chair closer to his so he could continue to hold on to him firmly. “Did you sleep okay Kai?” the poor boy didn't respond just continued playing with his sleeve with one hand and with Molang's arm with the other. 

“I'm really sorry what happened to you Kai. Jin hyung told us what happened at school. If there is anything any of us can do to make you feel better just let us know okay?” Namjoon said in a soft voice looking directly at the boy hiding beneath his clothes. “Did RJ keep you company well last night?” Jin asked kindly and pulled the plushy towards him “He keeps me company all the time”. He was surprised to see Kai actually nodded in response. “You can borrow him again any time you like if he helps you.” “Thank you....” Kai's first sentence since last night was interrupted by a manager rushing in and the noise of the door slamming open startled Kai again. “Ah there you are. There has been some unfortunate developments in yesterdays incident” he said looking at the iPad he held “It seems it has got out to the press about the incident involving one of our idols and given you're the only one underage the press has put two ad two together. We will be releasing the statement earlier than intended just to keep them away for a bit longer. We will also be upping security around the building for when you leave and arrive.” Well today was taking a down turn pretty damn fast. 

“Can we feed them something else to distract them?” Namjoon asked the manager “Leak about a new song or something? Give them something else to talk about?” “I can go streaking along the river bank if its a scandal you want” “Hoseok shut up this is serious” “I was being serious Namjoonie-ah” “trust me he was being serious” Namjoon sighed and chose to ignore his band members and instead focus back on the manager. “Unfortunately nothing we can legally do right now. I suggest you brief any family members you haven't told yet so they don't get any unwanted surprises and we will update you further on the legal case against the assailant”. The manager left without another word or waiting for Kai to say anything. 

Kai was now shaking and he could hear the quiet whimpers from under his hood. “Hueningie it's okay. It was going to have to come out any way. It's okay” he soothed rubbing the younger boys back. “but what if they find out why?” he whispered. His voice was raw from all the crying and he sounded drained despite how much he'd slept that day. “The only way they can find out what really happened is if you tell them. The managers will have made sure that bastard can never talk to the press. It's going to be okay” “It's my fault. Dads going to be so mad” “No Kai it's not your fault. It's never your fault. Whatever happened isn't an excuse to hurt someone” Namjoon said. “But it is. He said I deserved to be killed. Noona I want to go home”. The older boys all shared looks of understanding and remained silent as Kai got up and left tugging him along by his sleeve. 

They didn't go back to the practice studio then. Instead they went to their office. “You need to call your dad” he told him. “If he finds out by the news he's not going to be happy” “Can't you do it? He's going to yell at me” “he's not going to yell he's going to be worried that his son has been hurt. You're his little boy and he loves you why would he be mad?”.

It took some more persuasion and failed attempts at getting the boy to stop crying before he agreed to ring his dad. “Hello? Dad?” he said when the phone picked up “um...I have something to tell you...no...no it's not that....dad something happened...no they didn't kick me out...dad I promise...dad please” What on earth made him jump from 'dad I need to tell you something' to 'did you get kicked out of the band'. He knew he'd not been the best father caring more about their future careers than their personal wishes but this was ridiculous. “Dad listen...no im not crying...dad stop...something happened at school. A boy attacked me...no dad I didn't get into a fight...no I didn't fight back”. He could hear the voice on the other end of the line shouting now but he couldn't make out exactly what he was saying “I couldn't, I was scared. Dad listen please. The press found out and they're going to see my face any way...no dad I don't think its going to show after its healed...Its just some bruises and broken ribs...dad please”. Kai was getting more and more distressed as he spoke with his father and he wanted to snatch the phone off him and tell him where to stick it for upsetting his son like that. “I can't tell you...no they aren't making me keep things from you...dad it doesn't matter...dad please don't make me tell you...dad, no I can't.” He grabbed onto the younger boys hand reassuring him that he was still here with him. “He was mad because I liked him...”. Oh so that's what his dad wanted to know. He wanted to know WHY the asshole had attacked his son when it didn't matter either way it just mattered that he rot in hell for it. “No not like that dad...I like-liked him... I thought he liked me to”. The poor boys eyes looked so sad as he whispered the last part. 

The voice on the other end of the line suddenly got louder like he was screaming “Dad...dad don't...dad no” Kai was begging his dad something but he couldn't hear what. He could have a damn good guess though. “Dad please!” he pulled the phone away from his face and looked at the now blank screen “daddy?” he said at nothing. “What happened? What did he say?” The boy was deathly pale like he'd seen a ghost “Kai?” “He said I was disgusting...he said what Jungyoon said...he said not to call him again...why would he say that? You said what Jungyoon said wasn't true so why would he say that?” Oh he could definitely kill both those bastards. “Because hes an asshole! Only assholes talk to people like that. Your dad probably didn't mean it any way he was probably just upset because you're hurt.” he tried to reassure his friend but he didn't believe what he was saying himself. “He was really mad” “I know Ningie but parents can be like that. Call him again and I'm sure he will have calmed down”. Kai dialled the number again but instead of ringing it beeped and ended the call. The bastard had blocked his number “It won't ring? It says I have a signal though...” Kai got up and moved around the room phone held up high and kept calling with the same result. “Can I try your phone?” he asked looking at him with pleading eyes “Kai...I don't think its your phone that's the issue. I think he's blocked your number. You can try if you want but I think we should just give it time and let him calm down and things will be okay”.

~~

Things didn't calm down. Months passed without any call or message from his dad. His sisters eventually stopped replying to him as well and though he had little contact with his mother to begin with she stopped calling to. His dad had actively made sure everyone in Kai's little family knew what had happened and why. 

He'd had to privately go to the management with the help of Namjoon to discuss the risk of one of Kai's family members speaking to the press about it in order to earn some money, his main concern being his dad, and they had arranged for lawyers to issue gag orders to protect him. He had a feeling their willingness to help a rookie band like this wasn't even just from the influence their hyungs had on the label but from an order from Bang PD himself who had taken to visiting them personally more and more when he wasn't to busy. He and BTS had become common figures in their own office at the studio and Hoseok and Jimin would even come to their dance rehearsals and offer tips on how to improve on things. They'd created a close knit support group around their maknae to show him how loved he was. Beomgyu had even assigned himself as his personal bodyguard whenever they went outside. The size difference looked laughable to anyone who didn't know the smaller boy. To anyone that did they feared for whoever dared cross him. He was a teddy bear on the outside but became a full grown grizzly bear when angered. 

For a long while after the attack he watched as Kai became a shell of his former self. Their adorable little maknae with a bright smile that lit up a room and a laugh that deafened everyone in it stopped smiling and stopped laughing. He stopped playing video games with Taehyun every night till Soobin had to go and get them to actually go to bed. He stopped fighting with Beomgyu or joining in on the completely unsubtle pranks the three of them would come up with to play on him and Soobin. He even stopped crawling in to his and Soobin's bed all together but from the bags under his eyes he wasn't sleeping much on his own either. 

Soobin had told him that one morning whilst he was taking Kai to a meeting with the lawyers that Taehyun had pulled him aside and told him how worried he was about his best friend. He'd said that he'd get woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of him crying and the first few times he'd tried to comfort him but he'd just got angry with him so he stopped and now he'd lay awake half the night to listening to him cry just in case he did call out for him at any point. 

The case was moving along quickly due to both the publicity of the ordeal and Kai's age and their lawyers had managed to make it so Kai could record a video statement rather than appear in court after he'd had a panic attack when he'd been told that he would have to face his attacker in court if he gave his statement in person. They'd acquired multiple doctors certificates to show it would be detrimental to his health to make him do so. The lawyers had told him that the case was pretty cut and dry and given the bastard was actually already 19 when the attack happened it meant an adult sentencing and the pressure of the public meant they wouldn't go light on him. His chances of going anywhere in life were effectively ruined. 

They'd taken Kai to therapy a few times but he'd refused to engage so the therapist had told them that he wasn't ready yet to open up but that they could call any time he was. 

That time came in a way they didn't expect. 

It was about a year after the attack had happened and the case was long over. They'd had two comebacks since then and on stage Kai appeared his usual self though off it he'd spend most of his time sitting alone hugging his plushies. They'd got him to be slightly more active within the groups social activities by getting him to go to the cinema or for meals out but his spark was still gone. 

Things changed when Beomgyu announced he was going to come out to his parents. He was under no illusion after what happened with Kai that it was going to go down well and he'd prepared himself for it. He himself had a feeling he wasn't prepared enough for the disappointment of being rejected by his parents but they would be there for him just like they were with Kai. Over the time since Kai was attacked and the others found out why, Beomgyu had told them without hesitation that he was gay and he knew it was mostly for Kai's benefit rather than him being ready but it was a start and a sweet one. Beomgyu had done the soul searching he needed in order to accept himself. The times he'd come to him crying dwindled and the times he'd come to him excited about a new thing he learned such as about a local pride festival or a gamers club for lgbt people near the dorms and a few times even about a few cute boys he'd met though he never pursued any of them yet. He was now confidant in who he was and he was very proud of him for it. 

It had gone as well as they'd all expected. He'd been disowned like Kai had and even had his parents threaten to have the priest come take him to be 'exorcised of his sin' which had again required a visit to management and more legal drama. Soobin had gone back to his own bed that night because they both knew Beomgyu was going to come crying to him that night. He'd put on a brave face after he hung up and went back to watching TV but they could all see his agitated movements as he bit at his fingers and tapped his feet. He also noticed how Kai never took his eyes off him once from the moment he picked up the phone till they all went to bed later. 

It was about an hour after they'd gone that Beomgyu appeared and curled up against his side crying silent tears. It was about ten minutes after that that Kai arrived and climbed over to the other side of the bed Molang under one arm and pulled Beomgyu away from him so they were curled up together. They whispered 'I love you' to each other and both cried themselves to sleep. The next morning things changed a little. Kai didn't avoid affection as much as he cuddled up with Beomgyu any chance he got. The next night Soobin came back to their bed and they half expected the both of them to come to them but the next morning they found them curled up together in Beomgyu's bed with both their favourite plushies held tightly in between them. He may or may not have snapped a few pictures of the pair which Soobin had told him off for but after dragging him out of the room and pushing him against their bedroom door as they kissed he'd soon forgotten what he was telling him off for any way. 

The next few weeks it started feeling like things were getting back to how they were. Kai was laughing again and playing again and trying to give him a heart attack with his extreme level of cuteness again. He'd have to be told to go to bed again when he'd stay up all night playing video games with Taehyun and not even being quiet about it as they screamed bloody murder at each other whenever they lost. They'd had to break up numerous fights between the three maknaes which a year ago would've pissed them off but now they were glad to see it. Kai agreed to give therapy another shot and even Beomgyu agreed maybe he needed some to and they'd book their appointments one after the other so they could go together. 

The next to come out to their parents was Soobin. It was coming up to Christmas and they were getting to go home for once and he'd asked his boyfriend if he wanted to come to his for Christmas eve to meet his parents for the first time as his boyfriend not just as his friend like they had previously. He'd agreed in a heartbeat and then told him how he wanted to tell his parents so he could come to meet them on boxing day as his boyfriend to. 

The next morning as they lay in bed together curled up against the cold he'd rung them. “Mum? Is dad there? Can you put me on speaker phone? I need to talk to you both” he'd said. “I wanted to tell you that I've met someone special..we've been together almost two years now and I was wondering if they could come visit on boxing day?” “Of course baby” his mum had said “Who is this lucky lady? Is she in a group like you?” he tried to keep his giggle in at Soobin's face when she called him 'a lucky lady'. “You've met them before mum...It's Yeonjun” there was silence for a few seconds then “Oh that's WONDERFUL baby! Oh I'm so happy for you both! Oh darling did you hear? Our baby boy has got himself an adorable little boyfriend!” “Congratulations son.” “Oh baby I can't wait for him to come visit again! Oh we must remember to get him a Christmas present now. Oh I'm so happy for you” “Thank you mum” “Do his parents know? Is he going to be okay at home for Christmas? If he needs somewhere to go he's always welcome in our home”. He loved Soobin's parents. It explained how Soobin was such a beautiful person inside and out. “They know mum. I was actually going to go visit them with him on Christmas Eve if that's okay with you.” “of course it is baby! Oh your father and I are so proud of you.” They said their I love yous and goodbyes and hung up. Soobin hadn't been able to stop smiling for the rest of the day. By the time they went back to bed again he'd smiled so much his dimple had gone red. It was really cute. That night as they lay together he'd kissed his sore dimple and told him how much he loved him. He was the luckiest man in the world. 

~~

Taehyun left first for Christmas going almost a full week before the rest of them. From that point the tone of the dorms turned maudlin. Beomgyu and Kai both became quiet again and didn't talk as much as they had been lately. They didn't stop however seeking each other out for comfort. “What's wrong with them?” Soobin had asked him quietly as they'd made hot chocolate that evening. The two of them had been moping since Taehyun left and nothing was cheering them up so they were having a movie night of muppets Christmas carol with hot chocolate and popcorn and blankets. “I don't know...They were fine yesterday. I'll go talk to them?” he suggested. Soobin nodded and went back to heating the milk on the stove top. 

“Guys?” he said crouching down on the floor in front of them “What's wrong? You've gone all quiet and seem really sad. Did something happen? You both had therapy yesterday but you said it went well?” Beomgyu looked at Hyuka curled up against his chest “It's Christmas” he said simply. It dawned on him then what that meant. Neither of these boys could go home for Christmas and would be spending it alone at the dorms. He was pissed at himself for not thinking about it. “hang on a second” he said and quickly ran back over to Soobin. He looked back over at the boys who had gone back to staring at the telly like nothing had happened. “Babe...we forgot something important. Like really really important” Soobin looked up from the stove confused. “We're all going home to our families for Christmas” hes said and Soobin nodded “We ARE their families” he gestured to the boys “They're staying here alone. We didn't think about that.” Soobin's eyes went wide in horror and he almost knocked the saucepan over. “Shit...Shit what do we do? How could we forget this? Oh my god im a terrible leader.. Junie...shit” “What if we invite them home to ours for Christmas?” “I'll call mum they can come to mine”. “What about they come to mine on Christmas eve and then we all go to yours for boxing day? It's just going to be me, mum and dad any way. It would be nice to have more people for a change”. Christmas always felt like it was lacking something growing up without any other siblings and his parents though they loved him worked so much he was more often than not in the care of nanny's than them. “Okay you go make the call and I'll go ask them about it?”. He nodded and left whilst Soobin finished the hot chocolate so he could go talk to the boys. 

“Mum?” he said when the phone picked up “I need to ask a big favour and I know its last minute but its important” “Baby what's wrong? Are you in trouble?” “No mum it's Beomgyu and Kai” “That sweet little boy is in trouble? Is this about what that awful boy did to him? I swear if I ever met that boy I'd give him a piece of my mind and my heel in his eye to boot” He truly did love his mother. “No mum its just....Okay you can't tell them I told you this so if they mention it act surprised but both of them are like me. They're gay but their parents aren't as awesome as you and they disowned them” “Oh those poor boys! Even the little baby. Both of their parents can feel my heel to. Oh but what does that mean for Christmas? Who is going to get them presents? Who is going to cook them dinner. Choi Yeonjun you go invite those boys home with you right now do you hear me?” “That's what I was calling to ask you! I know you said Soobin could come for Christmas eve but I was wondering if they could stay on Christmas day then we all go to see Soobin on boxing day? I know it's short notice but I can't leave them here” “You truly are my son Yeonjun. Of course they can come. The more the merrier. Do they have any particular likes and dislikes so we can organise presents?” He spent the next 10 minutes giving a full list of all the things the two boys loved and hated “Beomgyu likes teddy bears and Kai loves Molang but don't mention mint chocolate to them or they start fighting” before he hung up and went back into the room to talk to them both. 

When he got back there both boys were holding their cups and happily chatting away to Soobin “Do you think they'll have a big Christmas tree? In China we didn't have enough room for a big tree but we had a little one we'd decorate!” “We had a tree but it only had religious figurines on it” “I'm sure they'll have a tree. You will like the one my mum puts up she always themes the colours” “COOL!” both boys yelled. 

They settled in all together and watched the movie and before the credits even rolled the two youngest boys were asleep together and Soobin was dosing against his shoulder, his warm breath against his neck. 

This year was going to be an amazing Christmas It was everything he'd ever wanted growing up. A large family to play with and hang out with rather than be alone. Sure they were mostly a found family but it was perfect. He had the love of his parents, the love of his baby brothers and the love of the man who owned his heart. He was the luckiest man alive.

Next year was going to be hell though beacause he could already tell his mum was going to have to fight Soobin's mum for who gets first dibs on having the boys over for christmas day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the final part that comes after this is entirely the reason I wrote this in the first place because i thought it would be awesome so have this and enjoy! comments kudos and shares always welcome!


	6. Taehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun had a flare for the dramatic given his childhood acting...the rest of the band didn't always appreciate it like he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason i wrote this fic to begin with because it felt exactly like something Taehyun would do. 
> 
> This chapter also features some minor yeonbin smut

He was curled up in Yeonjuns arms on the sofa as he played with his hair when Taehyun walked in. “Hey...um...can we have a band meeting tonight? I have something I'd like to tell everyone?” he was shuffling his feet and not looking them in the eye but he could see the faint hint of a smile on his lips. 

“Sure? Is something wrong?” he asked. 

“No it's just something I've wanted to tell you guys for a while. I've been thinking about things and I think I'm finally ready to tell everyone”. 

“Okay. Dinners at 7 so we can talk over dinner?” “thanks Soobinnie” Tae said and practically skipped off to his room where Kai was playing some dancing game with Beomgyu. 

“You don't think.... It can't be all of us surely?” Yeonjun said from beneath him. He turned his head to look up at his boyfriend. His beautiful face was framed by long pink hair that today was delicately curled after a photo shoot they'd done. Their latest comebacks look was a unique one but Yeonjun had taken to it much more than the rest of them even insisting he keep his pink hair for as long as the label allowed him. He couldn't blame him it was truly his colour and the crop tops he wore were borderline indecent and Yeonjun knowing the effect it had on him had bought himself some of his own to wear around the dorms just to make him squirm with all the other boys around. He was a wicked wicked man. 

“We can't all be gay? That sounded like he was going to come out... dude... Are we going to be the gayest band in k pop?” Yeonjun looked half horrified half amused by the idea.

“I don't know...there is all the hyungs...they're pretty damn gay” he replied. Since the incident 2 years previously They'd grown much closer with the boys of BTS and learned much more about the inter band relationships that were kept secret from the public. On top of Jimin and Jungkook, Yoongi and Hoseok had been together for almost 5 years now and Hoseok took great enjoyment in telling everyone how the grumpy Yoongi was actually ridiculously romantic and went out of his way to plan the perfect dates for the two of them. Hobi had told him secretly that once he even did the stereotypical rose petals on the bed and in the bath on their third anniversary. He'd laughed and hoped Yeonjun never got any ideas like that as one they couldn't both fit in their bath and two he would be the one that had to pick all the petals up later as he lived with the most untidy band on the planet. Namjoon and Taehyung also revealed they were both bisexual with Namjoon also admitting to being asexual so would consider himself more biromantic which had been interesting to learn. He knew what asexuality was as he'd once wondered if he was but he didn't know that ace people could still have romantic attractions. 

“Nah they have Jin he's heterosexual unless you're a homophobe then he'll make out with any dude he can get his hands on” Yeonjun said “I just... We know so many bands now and I can't think of any of them that have as many queers as we do and now it might be all of us? What the fuck Binnie? Does Bang PD just have a magic mind reading power to gather all us homos together?” He couldn't help but laugh at the notion of their hyung just walking into a room of trainees and scanning their minds to see which one of them liked dick and putting them in a group together.

“I don't think that's how it works Junie. We don't even know if that's what Taehyun wants to talk about. Maybe he wants to show us a new song or something? It could be anything”.

“I don't trust the little shit”

“You literally never trust anyone apart from Kai”

“I trust you. You're my baby” he said leaning down to kiss his head. “Love you” he whispered leaning his head up so Yeonjun could kiss him properly “You're daft as a brush but I love you”. Yeonjun smiled against his lips at the teasing but then deepened the kiss making him moan. Even after all this time of dating he still knew exactly how to make him squirm like he'd done since the day they met just now he could up the anti and go for whatever he wanted and who was he to stop him?

Yeonjuns hand slid down his chest and tweaked at his nipples and he arched his back into the touch. Yeonjun had made it his mission to map out every part of his body that he could use to turn him on and he loved using them when they really really shouldn't. He'd taken it as a challenge to see how turned on he could get him whenever a camera was on them before he had to make his excuses and go to the bathroom. Their teeth clashed together as Yeonjun flipped them round so he was now straddling his lap trapping him beneath him. “Jun...please...” he moaned.

“Tell me what you want my beautiful little bunny” he crooned and bit at his ear. 

“Please touch me” he begged “Just touch me Junie”. Yeonjun smiled his cheekiest smile as he ground his hips down so their crotches pressed against each other. “Oh my god” he gasped “Junie don't tease.”

“Oh but you're so pretty when you beg” he said leaning in to kiss him again making sure the pressure on his dick stayed constant. “So pretty for me. My Binnie.” 

He sat up to meet his lovers lips and snaked a hand around his waist and lifted him so they were now sat upright on the sofa with Yeonjun still in his lap. It was Yeonjuns turn to moan now at being treated like a rag doll. Whilst Yeonjun had discovered the rather numerous amount of erogenous he had he had discovered that Yeonjun liked giving up full control to his partner. Outside of the bedroom Yeonjun was this beautiful, sexy confidant man that commanded attention from everyone he walked past but when it was just them he liked to put everything in his hands and let him do what he wanted as he mewled and moaned beneath him. By nature he was a shy person and that didn't change for his sex life but over time as he built up his confidence about being with someone as perfect as Yeonjun he managed to come out of his shell a little and they developed a way where both their needs could be filled. He wasn't a dominant person far from it and he sometimes needed the comfort and love of someone holding him as they had sex, especially when he was going through a rough patch mentally and Yeonjun was always willing to do that for him. They'd take things slow and sensual and romantic and for a short while it would just be them together and the rest of the world didn't exist. None of his worries about being a good leader or about being a good enough dancer or singer for the rest of them mattered when Yeonjun held him close and whispered sweet nothings in his ear as he made love to him. Afterwards he'd often be overwhelmed by everything and Yeonjun would hold him and let him cry or talk about what was bothering him without any teasing knowing it took those few moments for him to be able to open up sometimes. They needed each other in every possible way. 

“I said touch me Yeonjun. I want you to touch me” he ordered and Yeonjuns eyes went dark as he gulped and nodded. He wasted no time in undoing his jeans and sliding them down his hips a little so he could get better access and slipping his hand beneath his boxers and started slowly stroking his cock. “Good boy” he whispered into the kiss “Good Junie.” He keened at the praise and stroked faster grinding his own clothed cock down on his thigh. 

The strokes of his hand and the grinding of his hips got more vigorous as time went on both trying to keep as quiet as possible by silencing each other with a kiss. “Soobinnie...I'm...I'm goin..to..” 

“OH MY GOD”

“AGHHH”

“IN THE LIVING ROOM?!”

Yeonjun jumped off his lap in terror and landed on the opposite side of the coffee table whilst he quickly covered himself with a pillow. “Oh my god I am so sorry” he apologised his cheeks flushed red as Yeonjun still hid behind the coffee table looking like he'd had a heart attack and died come back as a ghost then died all over again. “We got carried away.”

“We sit there! We EAT THERE! Oh my god. You guys are gross” Beomgyu whined and mimed gagging. 

“You couldn't just take it to your bedroom? It's literally right there” Taehyun said gesturing to the first door off the living room. “Instead you fuck in the living room couch where anyone could and DID walk in?”

“We weren't fucking!” he insisted “We were just...”

“You were jerking each other off on the sofa. We know. We saw. Don't you think these two have enough to talk about in therapy without having to add 'we saw mummy and daddy fuck on the sofa' to the list?” Taehyun argued. He had a point. They should've been more respectful to the others and not done anything past making out in a common area. At first even making out would make Beomgyu and Taehyun complain for a while but little Kai would giggle and say it was romantic. Beomgyu after dealing with his issues no longer became repulsed by anything they did stopped caring but Taehyun still bitched that he didn't want to see them making out whilst he ate his dinner and could they save their 'romantic sappy shit' till after. 

“I'm really sorry... We didn't think... You never leave your rooms till dinner time...” god the shame and embarrassment was definitely going to kill him and it had already killed his boyfriend still sat staring like a dear in headlights from his hiding spot. 

“It IS dinner time. You said we could have the band meeting at 7 and it's now 7:04. If you hadn't been fucking on the sofa you'd've noticed” Oh god time really did fly past when he was with Yeonjun he thought it had been merely minutes since things got moving. He was a terrible leader. 

“Just.. Give us 5 minutes to...tidy up...” he shifted uncomfortably underneath the pillow currently hiding his waning erection “And we'll put dinner on and call you out when its...” 

“Safe? Yeah it should've been to begin with. Dude Kai is literally only 18 he doesn't need to see this shit” He grabbed Kai by his shirt sleeve and pulled him out the room. 

On his way out he heard Kai say “Can I sleep in your bed tonight hyung?” to Beomgyu who agreed. Damn they really fucked this up. It was so embarrassing. 

He moved the pillow when it was finally safe to do so and buttoned his jeans back up. “Junie get up. Oh god why didn't we just go to the bedroom. We've scarred Kai for life and those brats are never going to let us live it down. Junnniiieee” he whined. 

“I...I need to go to the bathroom and...clean up...” Yeonjun said his face still blushing bright red. 

He looked down at the visible wet patch on the front of Yeonjuns light blue jeans “Did you seriously come even when they walked in?” Yeonjun blushed brighter “You're a sex pest” he teased hitting him with the pillow he'd just been using as a shield “Go wash and change and I'll put dinner on.” Yeonjun didn't need telling twice as he scurried awkwardly into their room to get a change of clothes then into the bathroom. 

This was definitely going to take some making up for with their maknaes. 

~~

“DINNER!” he called 30 minutes later when then cooker dinged to tell them it was ready. Yeonjun was behind him cooking the meat to go with it. 

“Is it safe? Are you actually decent this time? Am I going to be the one who needs therapy now? I think seeing your hyungs penis definitely warrants at least some therapy” Taehyun yelled from his room. 

“You didn't see anyone's penis Kang Taehyun we still had clothes on so get your ass out here and shut up” Yeonjun yelled at him. 

The three maknaes filed into the room and took their seats furthest from the sofa as they could after what they'd witnessed. “So what is it you wanted to call a band meeting for any way?” he asked the younger boy. He was sitting half in Kai's lap due to the lack of space where they refused to sit on the sofa with them. Kai's cheeks were red and he wasn't making eye contact with either of them but he did keep giggling until Taehyun and Beomgyu nudged him so he mustn't have been as traumatised as Taehyun claimed. 

“You wanted a band meeting? Are you leaving? Can I get your room? It's bigger than mine” Beomgyu asked. 

“What? No I'm not leaving and you spend most of your time in our room anyway despite having a room of your own and when you aren't in ours he's in yours” he said gesturing at Kai. 

“You wouldn't really leave would you hyung?” Kai asked his best friend with wide puppy dog eyes. 

“I'm not going anywhere Kai. Beomgyu's just being a brat. No I wanted a bad meeting because I wanted to tell you all something important.” he put his bowl down on the table and stood up so he was in the centre of their view. “With everything that's been happening over the last few years with you guys and seeing you learn to be your true selves. I've been doing some soul searching of my own and I think I'm finally ready to tell you all” he was looking down at his feet and holding his hands in front of himself again. Maybe Yeonjun was right and they really were all a band of queers. Maybe Bang PD did have magical queer searching powers. 

“Oh my god you like dick don't you? I fucking knew it”

“BEOMGYU!” Yeonjun yelled and hit him with a pillow.

“EW I KNOW WHERE THAT PILLOWS BEEN. GET OFF” 

“I did get off that's how you know where the pillows been” 

“JUNIE” he yelled prodding him in the ribs with his chopsticks. 

“Noonaaaaaaa noooooo” Kai whined and covered his ears “grossss.”

“Guys this is MY time! I'm trying to have a heartfelt confession here!” 

“Sorry!” they all yelled in unison. 

“After much soul searching and research..”

“You mean you watched a lot of porn”

“Beomgyu come on let him finish” he warned the boy. 

“Yeah Beomgyu let me finish!” Taehyun snarked “After much soul searching and research and even some experimentation I have some tragic news to tell you” oh god here we go. He had that look on his face again that screamed 'I am up to no good'. “I am finally ready to confess to you all that I am in fact a heterosexual.” 

“REALLY?” Yeonjun yelled as he burst out laughing. 

“All this for THAT? You wanted to tell us you're fucking straight?!”

“Hey you guys all got to have big dramatic coming out's why can't I?” 

“Because you're STRAIGHT! Straight people don't need to come out!”

“I'm proud of you hyung” Kai said high fiving his best friend.

“See he gets it!” 

“Only cos it's you”

This was an argument that was going to go on well into the night now. At least it was a distraction from getting caught earlier. Yeonjun's cheeks still matched his hair even if most of it was from laughing at Taehyun's overly dramatic antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
